


drarry social media au

by treacletvrts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Muggle AU, and sexual tensions, bc quidditch doesnt exist, if you squint enough heh, or soccer as the americans call it, picture format, they're going to play football, yay sweaty bois
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treacletvrts/pseuds/treacletvrts
Summary: there's a new bloke in town and draco is not amused. [alternatively where draco's childhood crush moves back and his friends are set to make his life a living hell. pining and exposing ensues.]





	1. the end of summer

**Author's Note:**

> this is a picture format fic. best view on landscape on phone.

                                                                       

                                                                       

                                                                       

                                                                       


	2. exposed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a picture format fic. best view on landscape on phone.

                                                                       

                                                                       

                                                                       


	3. gay panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a picture format fic. best view on landscape on phone.

                                                                       

                                                                       

                                                                       

                                                                       


	4. draco, meet harry. harry, meet draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a picture format fic. best view on landscape on phone.

                                                                       

                                                                       

                                                                       

                                                                       

                                                                       

                                                                       


	5. untold secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a picture format fic. best view on landscape on phone.

                                                                       

                                                                       

                                                                       

                                                                       


	6. ginny weasley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a picture format fic. best view on landscape on phone.

                                                                       

                                                                       

                                                                       

                                                                       

                                                                       

                                                                       

                                                                       

                                                                       

                                                                       


	7. twitter user pansy parkinson found dead in a ditch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a picture format fic. best view on landscape on phone.

                                                                      

                                                                     

                                                                     

                                                                     

                                                                     

                                                                     

                                                                     

                                                                       
                                                                     

 


	8. operation: d.i.g.a.s.b.t.a. (drarry is gay and should be together asap)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a picture format fic. best view on landscape on phone.

                                                                     

                                                                     

                                                                     

                                                                     


	9. r.i.p. seamus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a picture format fic. best view on landscape on phone.

                                                                     

                                                                     

                                                                     

                                                                     

                                                                     

                                                                     

                                                                     


End file.
